The Path of Apprentices
by Devielle
Summary: Rainkit is a HillClan kit, determined to do her best for her Clan. Coalkit is a SwampClan kit, loyal despite the pain ahead of him. Icekit is a WaterClan kit, with an honest heart and strong dreams. Squirrelkit is a TreeClan kit, with the harshest mentor and quickly crushed hopes. JOINT FAN-FICTION WITH PKLUGGY. Enjoy!
1. The Clans

Cats of the Clans

 **HillClan**

Leader- Echostar

Deputy- Forestflame

Medicine cat\- Berryfeather

Mothers and Kits

Burningsun+Greycloud, Duskkit, Petalkit

Smalleap+Smokewhisker, Fernkit

Warriors

Burningsun

Greycloud

Brownleaf

Thinsnarl

Smalleap

Smokewhisker

Leafjump

Apprentices

Rabbitpaw (mentor Burningsun)

Rainpaw (mentor Greycloud)

Oakpaw (mentor Brownleaf)

Ashpaw (mentor Smokewhisker)

Elders

Mosseye

Tickpelt

 **SwampClan**

Leader- Stormstar

Deputy- Darkeye

Medicine cat- Frozenstone

Mothers and Kits

Silverbird+Mudpelt, Coalpaw, Nettlepaw

Warriors

Mudpelt

Deathdawn

Silentsong

Thundergrowl

Silverbird

Lizardscale

Snakefang

Fierceblade

Sharpclaw

Apprentices

Coalpaw (mentor Darkeye)

Nettlepaw (mentor Mudpelt)

Elders

Batbite

Spotteynose

 **WaterClan**

Leader: Dewstar

Deputy- Whitehawk

Medicine cat- Mintleaf

Mothers and Kits

Nightfeather+Frostfire, Icepaw and Aylapaw

Skypool+Jaymist, Slickpaw and Crystalpaw

Dawnstrike+Mistythorn, Enkipaw

Warriors

Skypool

Cherrylight

Hopesong

Mistythorn

Frostfire

Goldenfrost

Jaymist

Foxblaze

Nightfeather

Apprentices

Icepaw (mentor Goldenfrost)

Crystalpaw(mentor Foxblaze)

Slickpaw (mentor Hopesong)

Enkipaw (mentor Cherrylight)

Aylapaw (mentor Skypool)

Elders

Rockfall

Gravelnight

 **TreeClan**

Leader: Fadingstar

Deputy: Mistblossom

Medicine cat: Eveningshade

Mothers and Kits

Petalfur+Owltail, Squirrelpaw, Eaglepaw

Yellowleaf+Sharpteeth, Rockpaw

Warriors

Yellowleaf

Owltail

Petalfur

Blackpelt

Spiderstrike

Sundown

Lightstalk

Hollybush

Sharpteeth

Boulderhead

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw(mentor Spiderstrike)

Eaglepaw (mentor Sundown)

Rockpaw (mentor Boulderhead)

Elders

Smallnose

Badgerstep


	2. Rainkit

Chapter 1

 **This chapter by:** **Devielle**

"SwampClan's attacking!"

Burningsun looked up from the mouse she was sharing with Greycloud, but rolled her eyes and took another bite when she realised it was Duskkit. The browny-orange kit leapt at the 'SwapClan Warrior' with a defiant yowl.

"Get off our territory, you stinking mousebrain!"

Fernkit hissed from under him, and wiggled furiously until he fell off. She then leapt on top of him, teeth bared. "You're the mousebrain!"

Duskkit tried to shake her off, but Fernkit's grip was too strong. Angrily, claws sheathed, he raked his pad against her pink nose. She fell back in mock pain. Petalkit bounded out of the nursery, eyes glowing, and leapt on top of the silvery she-kit (Fernkit), who yowled out; "I retreat" before turning and fleeing into the soft fur of her mother, Smalleap.

"My turn to be a HillClan warrior" Fernkit mewed.

Rainkit sat in the sun, by the Boulder. Oakkit was sitting next to her, relaxing in the rare sunshine.

"I wish we could play with them." Sighed Rainkit. Oakkit looked up, and then purred.

"Rainkit! You're about to become an apprentice! Leafjump has just cleaned your fur and she told you not to play so that you can be neat when you meet your mentor!"

"I know" She grumbled. "But it's so boring waiting here for-"

What she was about to say was cut off, because Echostar, a silvery she-cat with ice blue eyes, leapt up onto the Boulder.

"May all cats old enough to run in the hills, gather around the Boulder" Her voice rang out around the camp. HillClan warriors, apprentices, queens, and even the elders emerged from dens, nests, and from the hills outside. Rainkit watched, amused, as Petalkit, Duskkit, and Fernkit remained stubbornly outside, despite not being old enough to answer the clan leaders summons. She looked out by the camp entrance, where hills spread out as far as the eye could see.

 _I'll be allowed out there soon_ she comforted herself. _When I am not a kit anymore, when I am an apprentice, and I am learning to hunt and to fight and to obey the warrior code, I will be allowed out there._ She turned her silver head back to Echostar, who had continued talking once all the cats had gathered.

"This leaf-bare has been hard. Prey has been scarce, and the cold and wet weather has affected all of us. However, every warrior and apprentice has continued to hunt, patrol, and just get out of their nest every morning, sunhigh, and dusk. Now we shall be having two extra pairs of paws to help us." She turned to the two kits sitting in the sun. "Oakkit, come up." Rainkit watched proudly as her brother leapt onto the Boulder. His brown fur glinted in the warm sun, and his green eyes shone like light on dew.

"Oakkit, do you promise to learn and obey the warrior code, do your training with energy and pride, and represent HillClan as an apprentice for many moons to come?"

Oakkit dipped his head. "I do".

"Then from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor shall be Brownleaf." Brownleaf slid out of the crowd of cats. Her fur was a dull, muddy brown, yet her golden eyes sparkled like StarClan's pelt with the pride of being a mentor for the first time. Oakpaw leapt down from the Boulder and brought his nose up to touch hers. Rainkit stifled a purr.

"Rainkit." Echostar nodded to her.

Rainkit felt the stares of her clanmates burning onto her fur as she turned towards the Boulder. It suddenly looked a lot higher now she had to leap on it. Gulping, she unsheathed her claws and leapt onto the smooth stone. Echostar used her tail-tip to urge her up, without actually pulling, pushing or carrying her. Rainkit sent a thankful smile her way.

"Rainkit, do you promise to learn and obey the warrior code, do your training with energy and pride, and represent HillClan as an apprentice for many moons to come?" As Echostar spoke the same words she spoke for every apprentice, Rainkit suddenly realised how much the clan expected of warriors and apprentices. So when she made the promise, she didn't make it lightly.

She dipped her head. "I do."

"Then from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor shall be-"

Rainpaws' fur tingled from ear to tail. This was it.

"- Greycloud"

Rainpaws' excitement grew into pure joy. Greycloud was a senior warrior, and had already had one apprentice, so he would know exactly what to do. He had fought in the battle over reedplace, a clump of reeds growing in their side of the creek, so he had been in battle. Rainpaw had never seen reedplace, or the creek, because kits weren't allowed out of camp, but she wasn't a kit anymore. She was an apprentice.

As Rainpaw lifted her silver head up and touched noses with her grey mentor, sealing the apprenticeship, the clan called out "Oakpaw! Rainpaw! Oakpaw! Rainpaw!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rainpaw sped to the top of Highhill. Greycloud stood waiting for her at the top, purring at her excitement. Finally she made it to the top of the steep slope, and gasped. The green hills continued on, the grassy slopes wet and muddy from the constant rain. To her left, the hill she was on sloped down to where a small creek surrounded by silver stones wound its way through HillsClan's territory.

It was beautiful. Her territory was beautiful.

"That's where Reedplace is." Nodded Greycloud, twitching his tail to the creek. "The best place to hunt rabbits is by the water, because they go there to drink. But if and when you do hunt there do not fall in!" He eyed Rainpaw as though he wouldn't put it past her. "On the other side of the creek is SwampClan territory. Over that way, by those trees, is where you can hunt squirrels and mice." Rainpaw looked to her right, where the beautiful open hills turned to ugly-looking trees.

"But you have to be careful when hunting there because the markers to warn you of the change from our territory to TreeClans' are just some chosen trees, so it can be hard to tell them apart from the other trees if you don't know where the boundary is.

"WaterClan is on that island over there." He dipped his head to where a massive lake surrounded some land.

"Is that enough territory for a clan?" Rainpaw frowned.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks. Not quite as big as our territory, but the prey available there is squirrel, rabbit, mouse, vole, and fish, so that makes up for it. On top of that, they don't share the land with another Clan, so they can run as far as they like without worrying about boundaries, unless they swim all the way across the lake."

"Fish? Yuck. It would be all cold and slimy." Rainpaw shuddered.

Greycloud purred, and then looked up at the sky. The puffy white clouds that had dotted the blue sky before had gone, and Rainpaw could see angry grey clouds in the distance.

"Let's make the most of the sun and go down to the SwampClan border, so you can have a drink, and I can show you Reedplace." He said and sped off, Rainpaw hurriedly sprinting after him.

It was a long run, but not too long. Rainpaw didn't feel herself getting out of breath, and in fact she felt… exhilarated.

They slowed to a walk, then a stop, as they reached the creek. The soft noise of running water calmed Rainpaw from the sprint, and her heartbeat slowed.

"Over here!" Called Greycloud, from some reeds. Rainpaw bounded over to where the warrior was standing, and gasped. The reeds grew in a small circle, surrounding them. The sun sprinkled down from above, giving it's all before it was eaten by the storm coming.

"This is where apprentices, mentors and warriors do most of their training." said Greycloud.

"It's beautiful" Rainpaw murmured.

Greycloud lay down. "What do you know about the Warrior Code?"

"Nothing really." Rainpaw blushed.

"Then I will explain." Decided Greycloud.

As Greycloud spoke about the rules of being a warrior, apprentice or any Clan cat, Rainpaw noticed how much more comfortable she felt out of the camp. It felt more… open, she supposed, and free. Glancing up, Rainpaw noticed the grey clouds that had been creeping ever-so-slowly closer were now directly overhead.

A fat raindrop landed on Greyclouds' head. "And now we had better get back to camp or we will get soaked." They sprinted back to camp, through the light-but-getting-heavier rain and arrived soggy but not soaking. "Use some of the moss from the medicine cat's den to make your nest." Greycloud told Rainpaw. "Then grab a piece of fresh-kill from the pile. I have to go hunting." Greycloud turned and ran back out into the wet, putting his clan first.

 **Just want to say that the cover was drawn by pkluggy so all the awesomeness in it goes to her.**


	3. Coalkit

Chapter 2

This chapter written by: Devielle!

Coalkit dug his claws into the muddy soil. Around him, cats were bustling around the camp, sharing prey, cleaning wet fur, and grouping together hunting patrols.

 _I'll be able to hunt soon!_ Coalkit thought excitedly. He shook his black fur. _Come on, Stormstar, come on!_

Next to him, his sister, Nettlekit was muttering to herself.

"What is it?" Coalkit asked her.

Nettlekit looked embarrassed. "Just…" She took a deep breath. "This is kinda, you know, my first step. I mean…" She tried again. "I, sort of, uh, want to become clan leader some day. Not because I think Stormstar is bad!" She looked frightened that he would think that. "But, you know, clan leader…" She drifted off again.

Coalkit almost laughed. _We aren't even apprentices!_ But this was his sister, so he hid his laughter away.

"Every kit has those fantasies. Don't worry, you'll get over it." He smiled encouragingly.

"What? No!" Nettlekit wailed. "I can't just give up on that! I have to try. I mean, no cat would get anywhere if they didn't have a goal, right?"

She looked at Coalkit with hopeful eyes. "Right?"

"Right." Coalkit agreed, though he was a tiny bit worried. If Nettlekit was still trapped in kit fantasies like that, would she ever be able to become a warrior?

 _Of course she will._ Coalkit scolded himself. He glanced back up at the OldTree.

Something tugged at Coalkit's mind. ' _No cat would get anywhere if they didn't have a goal.' That's what Nettlekit said_ , he thought. _But… What's my goal?_

His thought was cut off, as Stormstar, a smoky grey male cat leapt up to the tallest leafless branch.

"May all cats old enough to fight for their clan, gather around the OldTree for a Clan Meeting," Stormstar ordered. A few cats emerged from their dens, though most were already outside. Darkeye, the deputy, leapt up to the lower branch, though not the lowest one.

When everyone was settled, Stormstar began.

"SwampClan is a strong clan, and we get stronger every day. Soon, we shall be powerful enough to once more take back ReedPlace!"

The cats yowled their approval. Stormstar waited for them to die down, then continued.

"And now we welcome two more apprentices, who shall hopefully fight alongside us, as we grow even stronger!"

The clan was silent, watching them.

"Nettlekit!"

Nettlekit tapped her tail quickly on Coalkit's shoulder, then leapt up onto the lowest branch.

"Nettlekit, do you promise to learn and obey the warrior code, do your training with energy and pride, and represent SwampClan as an apprentice for many moons to come?"

Nettlekit looked her clan leader in the eye. "I promise."

"Then from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Nettlepaw. Your mentor shall be Mudpelt."

Coalkit glanced at Mudpelt. He'd had an apprentice before, and didn't seem too fazed by having another one.

 _Well, just wait until he meets Nettlekit_! Coalkit thought. _I mean, Nettlepaw. Anyway, he'll have his paws full now!_

Mudpelt and Nettlepaw gently touched noses, then leapt off the branch and sat next to each other, looking at the OldTree.

Coalkit smiled as he saw the pride in Nettlekit-no, Nettlepaw's eyes.

"Coalkit!" Stormstar called out.

Fear clutched Coalkit's heart for a moment, but then he pushed it away, and leapt up onto the lowest branch of the OldTree. For a moment his breath was taken away by the height, but he quickly pushed his fear away and looked at Stormstar.

"Coalkit, do you promise to learn and obey the warrior code, do your training with energy and pride, and represent SwampClan as an apprentice for many moons to come?"

Coalkit looked up at Stormstar, and, ignoring the stares of his Clanmates, answered-

"Yes, I promise."

Stormstar looked at him with his dark, blue eyes. "Then from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Coalpaw. Your mentor shall be Darkeye."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop.

Darkeye.

Darkeye, the deputy of the Clan.

Darkeye, the deputy of the Clan was his mentor.

Coalpaw looked up at the cat sitting on the branch above him.

Darkeye stared down at him, with that single, huge, amber eye. His dirty looking orangey-brown fur was littered with scars. His tail was a little more than a stub, a souvenir of the battle over Reedplace. One of his eyes had been clawed out, when he was an apprentice.

Darkeye leapt down onto the branch Coalpaw was sitting on, and nodded. Gulping his dry throat, Coalpaw leant forward and they touched noses.

The Clan erupted into yowls and caterwauls of encouragement. Nettlepaw and Mudpelt leapt up next to Coalpaw, and the Clan cheered out their new names.

"Coalpaw, Nettlepaw, Coalpaw, Nettlepaw, Coalpaw, Nettlepaw!"

Coalpaw looked over the clan. He was now an apprentice.

No cat would get anywhere if they didn't have a goal… The words echoed back to him.

 _Well_ , he thought, _My goal is to serve my clan. To serve my clan, and keep serving it until I die_.

XXXXXXXX

"We'll start with some basic SwampClan hunting moves." Darkeye instructed. He pressed his belly to the ground, straightened his back legs, and blinked his eye, as though he was watching a frog. "Now you try."

Coalpaw copied the move best he could, but it was really uncomfortable. He shifted his legs, but that just made it worse. Darkeye shook his head.

"It's uncomfortable, I know, but this is only while you're making sure the wind doesn't blow your scent to your prey. Then you will change to a different position to stalk it." Coalpaw shifted back to the original angle, then looked back at his mentor. Darkeye seemed surprised. "That's pretty good! Where did you see this before?"

Coalpaw purred. "I saw Lizardscale practise it when he was an apprentice." Darkeye pressed a paw on his waving tail. Embarrassed, Coalpaw stilled it. "I tried it then but thought I saw doing it wrong, because it was so awkward."

"Lift your legs up even higher." Darkeye nodded in satisfaction. "And yes, it is quite hard to do. Some Warriors still find it hard, which is why we start it early so you can get used to it. You seem to be fine though."

Happily, Coalpaw glanced at Nettleskip. She was concentrating on what Mudpelt, sometimes butting in to ask a question. Mudpelt seemed annoyed, but couldn't tell her off. She was just trying really hard to understand.

Darkeye followed his gaze. "She's a pawful, your sister."

"She just tries!" Coalpaw said defensively.

"I never said she didn't." Darkeye turned back to his apprentice. "But she has a lot of energy. That's why Mudpelt's her mentor- he will be able to keep her in line because he is strict enough to not make exceptions and energetic enough himself that he will be able to stay with her."

Coalpaw blinked. He hadn't realised how much Stormstar must have thought about mentors.

 _So why did I get the deputy?_ He wondered.

As if reading his thoughts Darkeye said: "You're my apprentice because you're dedicated and ready to learn more. Stormstar thinks I have that 'more'. On top of that, you're already ahead- you watch the other apprentices as they grow so you know some moves already. You don't just stick with the moves that they tell you- you watch them advance and try to advance with them."

"I- I didn't realise how much thought went into apprentices…" Coalpaw imagined Stormstar sitting thoughtfully in his den, Darkeye next to him, puzzling over apprentices. All of a sudden Nettlepaw was in the leader's place, and he was sitting in the position of deputy. He shook himself sharply.

"Show me the move again." Darkeye instructed.

 **Ok! So I just wanted to say that while I was the main person writing this chapter,** ** _everyone_** **who helped in this story edited it, and it is the same with every chapter. We have the main author, as stated at the top of the chapter, but EVERYONE edited and helped with it.**

 **-Devielle**


	4. Icekit

Chapter 3

This chapter written by: PKLuggy

Icekit's heart pounded faster than ever, filled from bottom to top with excitement and joy. Today she would become an apprentice. She would be the best apprentice (and eventually warrior) all four clans had ever seen. In a few moments she would be called up on the TallRock in front of the whole Clan, for her ceremony.

She fluffed up her white fur excitedly.

Her icey-blue gaze turned to look for Dewstar in among all the cats who were sharing tongues in the clearing. Dewstar was the leader of the her Clan.

 _A good leader._ she decided. "One day I will become deputy and then leader of my Clan." she murmured softly to herself.

Icekit was about to give up looking for Dewstar when she saw him climb the TallRock. The ceremony was about to begin.

She breathed in a deep breath to calm herself and her pounding heartbeats. Her mother, Nightfeather, gave her some encouraging words just before Dewstar called out in his loud, clear voice-

"May all cats old enough to swim in the lake gather below the TallRock."

Icekit walked up to the front, trying (and probably failing) not to look too excited.

Dewstar began to speak once all the cats had quieted down. "This Greenleaf has been good for us. All hunting is well and our territory is full of lush prey. We have no sickness and every cat has a full belly. It is a particularly good day for one more reason." He looked down upon Icekit. "Today we are having a new apprentice!

"Icekit, please come forward."

With one last look at her parents, who were smiling proudly at her, Icekit climbed onto the TallRock.

"Icekit, do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icekit felt her throat and voice go dry but she forced her words and looked at Dewstar as boldly as she could. In a voice as strong and clear as she felt nervous she said:

"I do."

"Then from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Icepaw, and your mentor shall be-"

 _This is it!_ thought Icepaw. Who will it be? She hoped it was one of the senior warriors. They would've had apprentices before and a lot more experience. Not that she thought the other warriors weren't experienced! Just...She would prefer one of the senior warriors.

"-Goldenfrost."

Icepaw's mind was frozen with surprise and delight. She actually had a senior warrior for a mentor! It was actually happening! It was almost too good to be true, but all the same it was real.

The golden furred warrior made an easy leap onto the TallRock.

Trying to keep her excitement contained she looked up at him and they touched noses.

Now the whole of the Clan, especially her parents, enthusiastically called out her new name-

"Icepaw! Icepaw! Icepaw!"

Icepaw was filled with joy and pride. She was now an apprentice, and she was going to be the best she could be.

XXXXXXXX

"Icepaw!"

Icepaw froze and glanced back at her mentor sheepishly. He looked at her sternly.

"Come back here! You shouldn't be rushing off like that, especially not now, because you have never been out before!"

Icepaw slipped quickly back to Goldenfrost.

"But it's so exciting!" She complained. "I want to go everywhere, and do everything, right now, but you keep on calling me back!"

Goldenfrost smiled down at her. "Don't worry." He purred. "You will get to try everything, but only once you learn to obey your mentor!"

"Sorry" Icepaw muttered, embarrassed. Crystalpaw was watching her, despite her mentor (Foxblaze) snapping at her to concentrate.

"Come on now. I'll take you to the lake, and you can see if you can swim in the water." Goldenfrost whisked his tail over her ears. "This way." He nodded in the opposite direction to where Icepaw had gone.

"Swim?!" Icepaw perked up instantly, and took off. She sprinted away as fast as she could, but Goldenfrost stayed by her side easily the whole way. Occasionally he would use his tail tip to change her path, but he stayed silent the whole time. Surprisingly, Icepaw found this more helpful than annoying. She used the silence to allow herself to get her bearings in this strange new world. Later, she knew, he would explain everything she saw. But for now she enjoyed finding her own way.

Soon the sound of the wind in the trees gave way to a different sound.

"Is that…"Icepaw gasped.

"The Lake." Goldenfrost nodded.

They emerged from the trees, and out to where the lake was lapping softly against the sand. Bright, shining sunlight pushed down from the now-cloudless sky, and reflected off the blue surface. White clouds were visible in the distance, but the rain from earlier had long gone.

"Woah…" Icepaw breathed. "This is amazing."

"Go on then." Goldenfrost smiled.

"What do you mean?" Icepaw looked at her mentor, but quickly realised. "Now?"

"Why not?" shrugged Goldenfrost. "Don't worry, I'll go in with you."

Goldenfrost leapt down the beach, and splashed into the lake.

 _Do I really have to?_ Icepaw wondered. _It would be really cold_. She looked at Goldenfrost, who was waiting patiently out in the water for her. _Just do it, Icepaw_. she told herself, and ran down the soft sand, into the water.

 **I really want to thank all of you for the support on this series. It means a lot to us, that you are supportive of us trying this new collaboration. Thank you for coming to read our story, and don't worry, there is more to come.**

 **-PKLuggy**


	5. Squirrelkit

Chapter 4 

**This Chapter by: The Mysterious Some-one.**

Squirrelkit looked nervously at Fadingstar. She was finally about to turn into an apprentice, and this time she wasn't pretending like she did with her brother, Eaglepaw, who was now sitting with his new mentor Sundown, on the ground.

Suddenly fear gripped Squirrelkit. What if she embarrassed herself in front of the whole Clan? It would be a disaster! Or what if she got a really bad, or annoying, or terrible cat as her mentor? Like Yellowleaf, or worse, Spiderstrike?

No. She told herself sternly. I will be fine. At least... I hope so. "Squirrelkit," Fadingstar began, looking at the small ginger she-cat sitting proudly next to him, "do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I promise." Squirrelkit promised, her heart fluttering.

"Then I give you your apprentice name,Squirrelpaw, which you shall keep until you earn your warrior name. Your mentor shall be…" The new apprentice took a deep breath, "-Spiderstrike."

Squirrelpaw was shocked for a mere second but pretended nothing was wrong again. But inside she was yowling and can't be true! And yet it was. But again she really didn't like Spiderstrike. He was one of the most crankiest cats she had ever known! Why did it have to be him?

She started to feel her pounding heart fill with heavy weight as she saw the dark pelted warrior hop up next to her. Squirrelpaw was still uncomfortable, yet they still touched noses, sealing the apprenticeship. Every cat in the clearing called out the new apprentices' names. "Eaglepaw, Squirrelpaw! Eaglepaw, Squirrelpaw!"

She had dreamed of this moment ever since since she was a kit. And now it was all ruined by her strict mentor. My apprenticeship was always destined to the worst one ever, she thought poorly to herself. Now how am I going to be the best warrior in TreeClan?

XXXXX

"No, no no! You're doing it all wrong!" Spiderstrike hissed. "Keep your tail in the air, your pawsteps light, and your eyes on the mouse!"

Squirrelpaw tried once again to make the leap to the twig that they were pretending was a mouse.

"Tail up!" Spiderstrike yowled again.

Squirrelpaw attempted to keep her frustration in.

"I know I'm really bad at this, but can we just go and explore the territory?"

"Be respectful to your mentor!" Spiderstrike snapped. "And no. You will be on the dawn hunting patrol tomorrow, so you can see it then." He eyed the twig evilly, then sighed. "That's enough training for now. Go to the medicine cat's den and use the moss there to make a nest for you in the apprentices den. Get a good night's sleep, you'll need it."

Nodding dismally, Squirrelpaw crept back inside the camp, and towards the medicine cat den. She ignored Eveningshade, who was clearing out her herb supply, and snatched some moss. She hurriedly made her nest in an empty corner in the apprentices den, then sped out to the fresh-kill pile. She snatched something from the top of it, her belly growling dangerously. Hungrily she bit into the vole.

"Squirrelpaw!" Squirrelpaw jumped up at the voice she knew all-too-well by now.

"What are you doing! It's against the warrior code to eat before you have hunted to feed the elders!" Spiderstrike continued angrily, lashing his tail.

"Uh… Oh, s-sorry." Squirrelpaw stammered. "I-I didn't know."

Spiderstrike glared at her, beyond words. Just when Squirrelpaw was starting to think he was actually going to kill her, a new, soft voice intervened.

"Spiderstrike, calm down. She didn't know."

"Oh yeah?" Spiderstrike glared at the newcomer. "So we should let every rogue into our territory, because they didn't know?"

Mistblossom sighed, and shook her silvery fur.

"Come on Spiderstrike. Let it go. Just make sure she hunts tomorrow, Okay?"

Spiderstrike held the deputy's' gaze for a moment longer, they muttered an okay.

He strode away sharply, muttering angrily under his breath.

Squirrelpaw turned to thank Mistblossom, and saw her watching Spiderstrike.

"Oh, Fadingstar," Mistblossom murmured under her breath. "I hope you are right. For Squirrelpaw's sake."

Then she strode off, leaving Squirrelpaw staring confusedly after her.

 **Note: The Mysterious Some-one doesn't have an account- she's a friend of ours. We'll let you know if she ever makes an account.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Rainpaw

Chapter 5

This chapter by: Devielle!

"Well done Rainpaw!" Greycloud purred.

Rainpaw stood frozen, staring at the mouse in her jaws.

She had done it. She had caught her first piece of prey.

Pride and excitement suddenly sizzled through her body, bringing back the memories that were already sealed into her mind.

Walking with the hunting patrol, created of Smalleap, Thinsnarl, Greycloud and Rainpaw.

Smalleap already with a rabbit in her jaws.

Greycloud explaining how to stalk a mouse.

Rainpaw seeing a leaf rustle by an old tree, despite there being no wind.

Greycloud nodding silently at her.

Rainpaw sliding slowly and gently towards the leaf.

Rainpaw pouncing on it, but still seeing a small, brown shape speed away.

Rainpaw running after it, then pouncing on the creature.

Rainpaw snapping it's neck, killing it quickly.

Greycloud praising her.

Suddenly she was whisked back to the present, snapped to by a harsh voice.

"That's TreeClans mouse!" Rainpaw backed cautiously into her mentor, as four cats emerged from the trees.

"No, it's not! It was on our side on the border, and so are you right now! Get out!" Thinsnarl hissed, stepping forward.

Rainpaws eyes widened as she took in the patrol. They were just so different!

There were four cats in the patrol. Their back leg muscles were stronger than their front, unlike HillClans'. Their fur was more tangled, and they were much chubbier. Not from fat, but more… Just naturally like that. There was one apprentice, who seemed as surprised as Rainpaw by the appearance of the different clan.

"That's Blackpelt." Greycloud murmured, twitching his tail to a black cat with amber eyes. "Owltail is the brown and white cat. The cat that is browny-black is Spiderstrike. But I don't know who the ginger one is. Probably a new apprentice. But she must be really new, because Fadingstar hasn't announced it at a gathering yet." He stepped forward, and raised his voice.

"Greetings, Treeclan." Greycloud tapped Thinsnarl on the shoulder with his tail. Thinsnarl gave one more defiant stare at the other cats, then stepped back and allowed Greycloud to speak.

"I can understand your concerns that we hunted on your territory, though I assure you we didn't. The only prey we've caught today is this rabbit-" Smalleap nodded, "-and that mouse. The mouse was on our side of the border tree, and Thinsnarl was correct in saying that you are on our side of the border now."

Rainpaws' eyes widened. That old tree was a border marker? How could they tell? What made it different to all the other trees?

Greycloud continued. "Our apprentice, Rainpaw, chased it away from the border, and as you followed us, you crossed the border."

The cat Greycloud had called Spiderstrike stepped forward angrily.

"My apprentice, Squirrelpaw, was stalking that mouse before you-" He glared at Rainpaw. Rainpaw unsheathed her claws, and stared back at him. "Clumsily came along!" Spiderstrike finished. "That mouse is TreeClan's!"

Owltail stepped towards Spiderstrike. "We are correct with the fact that the mouse is ours." He said quietly. "But we did cross the border." He turned back to Greycloud. "And for that we apologise. Keep the mouse. Our territory has plenty." Owltail stared at Greycloud. "But do not hunt here again. We're warning you."

The patrol left, leaving Rainpaw breathing deeply from her first opponent clan encounter.

 **I am so sorry! This took** ** _forever_** **to come out! But school has decided to overload me with homework, exams and whatever else. I am sorry, but it's here now!**

 **So sorry :(.**

 **-Devielle**


	7. Coalpaw

Chapter 6

 _This chaper written by..._ Devielle!

"Fox dung!" Coalpaw hissed, as yet another lizard slid out of his paws. Darkeye watched him with that golden amber eye.

"Try not move your tail before you leap." He suggested.

Coalpaw nodded, and looked around for another lizard. Finally seeing one basking in the sunlight on a smooth stone, he returned to that hunting crouch. Slowly, and carefully, he slid forward. But this time, instead of waving his tail, he kept it still, and high in the air.

 _Wait for it... wait for it..._ he thought. _Three, two, one, NOW!_

Coalpaw pounced. At the last moment the lizard saw him, but by then it was too late. Coalpaw dug his claws into the creature, and warm blood spilt over the rock.

"Maybe next time make it a bit more neater." Darkeye noted, but then purred. "Well done, Coalpaw."

Coalpaw swished his tail happily. He had just been praised by the deputy! He bet Nettlepaw hadn't earned anything like that yet!

"Can I take this back to camp?" Coalpaw asked hopefully. "I can give it to Batbite?"

"Of course you can," the one eyed warrior replied. "But afterwards I am going to teach you some battle moves. Be ready at sunhigh."

"Sure thing Darkeye!" Coalpaw blinked gratefully at his mentor.

He bounded back to camp. Cats were bustling all over the place, carrying moss, prey, and in one cat's case, herbs.

"What happened?" Coalpaw asked his sister, who had a mouthful of moss.

Nettlepaw spat out the green plant. "Haven't you heard? Deathdawn has just moved into the nursery!"

"Really? Right when we move out as well! I hope she didn't wait for us to leave!"

"Relax!" Nettlepaw chuckled. "She has only just admitted to it, and even Frozenstone was a bit surprised!"

Frozenstone was the Clan's medicine cat, and a very good one too. She was very quick with her herbs, and her calm nature allowed every other cat to relax in the heat of trouble. Coalpaw was very surprised to hear that she hadn't been aware of Deathdawn's kits.

"Oh, well, okay then." He brightened up. "Anyway, I caught my first prey today! I have to go and give it to Batbite, but I wanted to show you first!" He revealed to her the piece of prey he had caught.

"Great!" Nettlepaw purred. "I have to give this moss to Deathdawn. See you soon!"

Coalpaw watched Nettlepaw leap away. _She would be a good clan leader, actually._ He thought. _But… I can't tell her that. It would set her hopes too high, and Stormstar still had four lives._

 _One day._ He decided. _One day I will tell her._

 **Sorry, it's been a while! And it's an over-used excuse, but school really does seem to not like me updating :P.**


	8. Icepaw

Chapter 7

This chapter was written by: pkluggy!

"Eeek!" Icepaw's fur was soaked by the freezing water that she only just plummeted into. Quickly she leapt out and shook her fur.

"You'll learn to get used to it," Goldenfrost encouraged. "But it is pretty cold today."

Icepaw laughed it off and decided to jump in again. Splash! The water rose high around Icepaw creating a huge ring in her ears. The sound of the calming rushing water helped her to forget the fact she was swimming in the coldest water in the world. At least, it seemed so. "Well done, I'm surprised you got over the cold so quickly." Goldenfrost nodded.

Splash! Icepaw turned around to see Goldenfrost catching up to her. His legs moved so gracefully and quickly! She started to wonder if she would ever be able to swim that fast. Then she scolded herself. Of course she would.

Goldenfrost nudged her on the shoulder. "Race you to that tree?" He asked.

"GO!" Shrieked Icepaw.

Though they had been visiting the water every dawn for a couple of days now, Icepaw still couldn't get over the feeling when she carried herself to shore. It was… Free. She could do what she wanted, swim as fast as she liked, as long as she liked.

Goldenfrost overtook her, and was quickly leaving Icepaw in the waves behind him. "It's okay," she thought to herself "I will never beat him. It's not just because I'm an apprentice." Goldenfrost was already up the tree when Icepaw looked up from the beach she had just reached. She looked down, embarrassed, as she walked slowly towards him, heaving herself up to the branch he was sitting, waiting on.

"Hey," Goldenfrost whispered. "It's okay, you'll get faster each time you practice. You're already close to beating me. And, no one beats me", Goldenfrost exclaimed with pride. And at that moment Icepaw remembered that he was the fastest swimmer in WaterClan. And probably any other clan, but they don't count, since they don't swim.

Icepaw soon came to, after her thought on her mentor, she saw a squirrel hanging on the opposite branch. It must have realised there was nowhere to run to when the two cats climbed onto the tree, and had just frozen with fear.

"I'll catch it!" Icepaw leapt towards the squirrel, her claws out, ready to chase after it. Suddenly she froze as she sniffed the air. There was someone else here beside her, Goldenfrost and the squirrel (that had just managed to escape).

"What are you doing! That could have fed Rockfall!" Goldenfrost stood up angrily. "You had a clear shot on it, why did you….." he cut off and started to sniff the air, Icepaw knew it wasn't just her scenting another cat.

Icepaw scanned her surroundings carefully, and saw the other cat swimming to the shore. Shock and astonishment filled through Icepaw. She was looking at a cat exactly like her, with the same white pelt though with slightly darker shade of blue eyes. Goldenfrost looked at Icepaw. "That kittypet looks just like you", he said, looking back down on the mysterious cat.

"What's a kittypet?" Icepaw asked.

"A kittypet is a cat that is owned by twolegs and lives in a house," He answered, sighing at the same time. "And well, with this one, we know she's a kittypet because she has been coming into our territory many times this past moon. We chase her out, but a couple of days later, BOOM! She's returned!"

"You mean... She hunts, and keeps on coming back and to steal more prey?!" Icepaw hissed angrily. "How dare that mousebrain kittypet do that!"

Goldenfrost looked at his apprentice. "Well, not quite. We don't really understand it actually. She never hunts, never marks borders, never fights, she only swims, then runs back to her twolegs." He shook his head. "We scare her away, in case she starts trying all those worse things, but… like I said, she keeps on coming back."

The white stranger paddled her way to the shore, shook of her fur, then bounded back, soon disappearing in the trees.

"And there she goes, not to be seen for another two days, then coming back again to swim." Goldenfrost complained. "Anyway, we had better go back to camp. Dewstar will want to know about Ice."

"Ice?" Icepaw asked, confused.

"Yes, didn't I tell you? The kittypet is called Ice." Goldenfrost chuckled. "Huh, what a coincidence that the kittypet has the same fur as you, the same eyes as you, though a little darker I suppose, the same enjoyment of water as you, the same speed in the water, and even the same name as you! It's almost like you're related!"

"Yeah… A coincidence... " Icepaw murmured.


	9. Squirrelpaw

Chapter 8

"But they're just so different!" Squirrelpaw yowled to her mentor. "How are they meant to climb trees easily if their front legs have as much muscle as the back?! They would have to rely on putting four paws in the right place while climbing, instead of just two- their back legs!"

"Well, they don't climb trees, you mousebrain!" Spiderstrike hissed. "They're Hillclan!" He turned and snarled at Owltail. "They're the Hillclan who stole our mouse! Why in Starclan did you let them keep it?"

Owltail sighed, despite Spiderstrikes' wild glare. "We crossed the border, Spiderstrike. If we hadn't, we could have told Fadingstar, and come back to see what they had to say for themselves. But because you leapt across the border, and we followed you, they had the right to keep the mouse. It's how we live, Spiderstrike."

Spiderstrike stared hard for a few seconds, then suddenly turned around and stormed off furiously.

"That cat has problems," said a voice. Squirrelpaw turned around to see Mistblossom padding out of the trees, a vole in her jaws.

Squirrelpaw stared at her. Why, and how, does she keep on turning up when Spiderstrike snaps? Was she following them the whole time? If so, why didn't she step in when HillClan stole the mouse?

"What happened to make him so angry like that?" Mistblossom continued.

"Hillclan stole a mouse that belonged to us." Owltail growled. "But instead of letting Fadingstar know, he ran across the border. I let them keep the mouse because of that, but he didn't agree." Owltail looked at Mistblossom strangely. "That was right, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was."She smiled, looking back at him with that same strange look.

 _Have I missed something?_ Squirrelpaw wondered, looking at the two of them, who were now staring at each other happily. _Are they… Do they like each other?_ A little confused, Squirrelpaw looked at them again.

 _Well, if they do, it's their own business. I know not to poke my nose where I'm not wanted. Spiderstrike made sure of that._ Feeling a little gloomy, Squirrelpaw looked at her paws. _I just wish I_ _ **was**_ _wanted._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 **Guess what! The Mysterious Someone has made an account, under the username Tessaclaw! She will continue to help with this story!**

This chapter by Devielle!

Rainpaw came back to camp thrilled and excited. Her first encounter with a rival Clan! She was looking forward to seeing the look on her brother Oakpaw's face when he heard this.

She looked around the bustling camp searching for Oakpaw. No sign of him. Probably out on his first patrol.

Then she saw Greycloud coming towards him. "Rainpaw get ready. We are going to Reedplace to practice our fighting. Let's see what you can do."

Throughout the whole time on their way there Rainpaw kept running ahead of her mentor out of excitement to see the Reedplace again.

Finally when they got there Rainpaw was out of breath. Maybe she shouldn't have run all the way. Greycloud seemed to be perfectly fine, like always.

"Now," he said, "Let's see what you know. Today, since it is your first session of training, we are going to learn defence. You can stand there and I will attack. You have to try to dodge me or defend yourself."

When Rainpaw was in position Greycloud came bolting towards her. Greycloud came so fast Rainpaw hardly even saw him, then the grey warrior jumped on top of her, pinning her down. Rainpaw could hardly move under the heavy weight.

Then all the weight moved off him.

"Where was your attention?"Greycloud scolded. "You were literally frozen to the spot. Didn't even try to dodge or defend." Then he calmed down. "I guess training is for learning. Next time I attack you need to be quicker. A lot quicker. Try to slide to the side and when he or she lands, jump on top of them. Try again."

This time when Greycloud came running Rainpaw dodged to the side. But Greycloud was too quick and on top of her even before she could jump on him. She still doubted she would be able to pin him down though. Great StarClan's kits this was hard.

"Better though not quite good enough," Greycloud said. "Speed. Speed is what you need. You need a lot lot more practice, Rainpaw. Try again."

That went on something that felt like forever to Rainpaw.

At last the training session was over.

When they got back to camp Rainpaw was starving and headed for the fresh kill pile. On the way there she spotted Oakpaw.

"Hey Oakpaw,Oakpaw",Rainpaw called to her brother. "Hey, Oakpaw! You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?!", Oakpaw asked, seemingly excited.

"I was on a hunting patrol with Greycloud near the TreeClan border when I accidently chased a mouse across the border. It was very hard to tell where the border was. A patrol caught me but had then themselves came across the border while arguing whose mouse it was. And since they crossed the border too we got to keep the mouse! It was crazy and new and exciting. And those cats looked so different! I bet you haven't seen anything as great as that! And I caught my fist prey! Have you done that yet? Oh, I'm so happy! I got to see a different Clan before you did! I bet you wish you did that! Hahaha! I've met TreeClan before you! Great StarCla-"

"STOP!",Oakpaw shouted. "That- that never happened, you- you- you liar! Echostar would have announced that by now! That's not true… I can't believe it. My own sister, lying to me! How can you?!"

"But I'm not lyi-

She was cut off by her brother.

"I don't want to be a friend nor a brother of such a liar," He said in a disgusted voice, then turned his back on her and walked off to the apprentices den,leaving Rainpaw with shock, confusion and anger.

"I'm telling the truth,"Rainpaw mumbled, as she turned and walked across the clearing to the fresh kill pile.

"I thought, of all cats, he'd believe I was."


End file.
